1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic key holding plaque and more particularly pertains to holding keys with aid of magnets with a magnetic key holding plaque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of key holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, key holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding keys are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,425 to Cooper et al. discloses a magnetic holder for keys and the like and method of manufacturing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,250 to Corrado discloses a magnetic key holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,376 to Brown, deceased et al. discloses a pocket holder with magnetic clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,325 to Hubachek discloses a key ring and/or chain holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 308,757 to Sanford discloses the ornamental design for a combined picture mirror and key holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 259,453 to Warhaftig discloses the ornamental design for a wall mounted rack for keys.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a magnetic key holding plaque for holding keys with aid of magnets.
In this respect, the magnetic key holding plaque according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding keys with aid of magnets.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved magnetic key holding plaque which can be used for holding keys with aid of magnets. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.